Marry You
by Pep-chan
Summary: UA/Song Fic- Les Miracles, dernier boys-band à la mode, finit sa tournée ce soir dans un concert qui promet d'être magique. Pourtant, cette soirée permettra également à Akashi de demander à travers la musique ce qu'il n'a jamais osé demander par les mots à son cher compagnon.


BONJOUR, BONJOUR ! Me voici, Pep-chan en chair et en os ! Je suis de retour !

Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu mon message d'excuse sur mon profil mais sinon, allez-y, car tous les détails sont dessus. Voilà, comme j'ai besoin de ce qu'on appelle un moyen anti-stress, j'ai une folle envie d'écrire et de vous faire partager mes écrits. J'ai, comme je l'ai dit, des tas de choses écrites et prêtes à être postées ici. Le AkaFuri va gagner beaucoup, je le dis, hé, hé. Merci encore à toutes les reviews constructives et tellement gentilles que j'ai reçu mais désolé de ne pas y avoir répondu. Et encore désolé de vous avoir fait attendre T_T

Je vais mettre au point l'avancement de mes fics en attente : _Loups et Lapins_, chapitre 3 il me semble, est fini et arrive. Pour Transformations, ça devrait arriver…ah, ah. Pour mon AominexKuroko sur les yakuzas, j'ai un problème. Je n'aime plus, TROP, ce couple. MAIS, je ne le déteste pas et je déteste ne jamais avoir la fin d'une fic que j'aime bien. DONC, même si le chapitre est bien avancé, j'essayerai de la finir, PROMIS T_T

Pour celles à venir, _Kuroko No Nursery_ aura du retard car j'aimerai finir les autres fics et poster tous mes OS. Par contre, le premier chapitre de _Kuroko's Fantasy_ arrive !

Bref, je vous laisse enfin en paix et voici mon cadeau d'excuse !

**MARRY YOU**

Pairing : Akashi x Furihata principalement et Aomine x Fem !Kuroko en fond ~

Disclamer : Les Jabber-wock n'auraient plus de têtes si ce manga était mien. (peace, fleur, fleur, étoile)

Rated : K, on vit fluff, nous vivâmes fluff.

Note : C'est un UA court où les personnages sont plus vieux, forment un boys-band et aiment le basket comme même :D Par contre, Kuroko est une fille, ah, ah. Et n'imaginez pas un Furi complètement efféminé parce qu'il est maquilleur, OK ?!

C'est également une song fic sur la chanson que je vous conseille d'écouter : _Marry You_, de Bruno Mars mais reprise par le groupe The United. Le titre exact de la vidéo est **THE UNITED - Marry You (Bruno Mars Acoustic Cover)** Je décrirai les chanteurs pour dire qui chante.

Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture ~

xx

La tension commençait délicatement à monter dans la salle où les fans arrivaient peu à peu et s'impatientaient que leur groupe favori arrive. Il s'agissait du dernier et tant attendu concert de la tournée mondiale du groupe : Les Miracles. Il s'agissait d'un groupe de cinq garçons qui s'étaient fait connaître il y a deux ans environ et qui ont connu le succès rapidement. Touches à tout, ces jeunes chantaient de tout et étaient unis par la musique, le basket et la fraternité créée entre eux tous et certains d'autre de leurs amis. Le groupe se composait de Akashi Seijuro, le chef, chanteur principal et guitariste. Aomine Daiki, batteur marié avec –anciennement- Kuroko Tetsuya, une amie d'enfance de tout le groupe, de l'époque du collège. Kagami Taiga, bassiste, ami Américain de Tetsuya qui s'était rapidement créé une place dans cette petite famille. Kise, guitariste du groupe et également mannequin à ses heures perdues, était le joyeux de la troupe. Murasakibara Atsushi, drôle de bonhomme de 2 mètres avec un don certain pour le piano et la pâtisserie. Puis, il y avait Midorima Shintarou qui, trop pudique pour devenir chanteur ou musicien malgré son talent pour le piano, était devenu leur agent et il se débrouillait étonnement bien, étant un agent ferme et précis. La rumeur était que le grand insensible Midorima avait le béguin pour un infirmier rencontré lors d'une virée à l'hôpital pour Daiki, mais chut, il ne faut pas le dire. Enfin, ses amis ne manquaient pas de le taquiner à ce sujet, surtout Momoi Satsuki, une amie d'enfance également, qui jouait tout le temps les entremetteuses et aussi assistante de Shintarou. Enfin, il y avait Furihata Kouki. Ami de Tetsuya et de Taiga principalement, il est pro dans tout ce qui touche à la réalisation, à l'image le maquilleur de l'équipe. Il les a retrouvés lorsqu'il fut appelé pour s'occuper de la jaquette et du maquillage du groupe pour un de leur premier concert. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas en plus de les retrouver, c'est de craquer littéralement sur Akashi et que ce coup de foudre serait réciproque. Ainsi, et depuis un an et demi environ, les deux sortaient ensemble et Kouki avait lui aussi sa place toute chaude dans le groupe (gare aux foudres d'Akashi sinon…).

C'est ainsi, que dans les loges, tous étaient en train de se préparer. Aomine nettoyait ses baguettes en parlant avec sa femme (invitée d'honneur de tous les concerts) et qui caressait doucement son ventre arrondi assise sur une chaise à ses côtés. Kise grattait quelques cordes avec Taiga en relisant les partitions comme si une belle atmosphère était présente entre eux (tiens, c'est une enquête pour Satsuki ça !). Atsushi se faisait maquiller en silence par Furihata tandis qu'Akashi réglait les derniers détails avec Shintarou et d'autres hommes. Quand Kouki eut fini, le violet se leva et tapota sa chevelure châtain :

« Merci, Furi-chin. »

Celui-ci lui sourit doucement en acquiesçant et regarda son ami s'éloigner puis, il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il se tourna légèrement pour rencontrer le joli visage de son amoureux. Le brun demanda :

« Pas trop stressé, Sei' ?

-Jamais tant que tu es en coulisse, Kouki. »

Kouki rougit légèrement et il entendit un petit sifflet qui informait aux membres de se dépêcher pour se mettre en piste. Ils devaient descendre sous la scène pour être remontés dans un effet de fumée juste devant leurs instruments. Tous partirent, comme les stylistes pour régler les derniers détails, et le brun informa le rouge qu'ils devraient y aller également. Pourtant, Akashi le rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Furi, malgré tout timide de nature, rougit un peu plus et lui dit :

« Quelqu'un pourrait revenir.

-Qu'ils reviennent, ils n'auront qu'à repartir. »

Kouki ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette réponse et l'embrassa de nouveau quand le sifflet retentit encore. Ainsi, ils durent se séparer et, comme d'habitude, le jeune maquilleur lui fit un joli et doux sourire en chuchotant :

« Bonne chance. »

La boule au ventre de devoir le laisser, le rouge finit tout de même par rejoindre les autres. Fier, le brun rangea sommairement ses affaires et rejoint Tetsuya qui lui sourit légèrement en le regardant de ses yeux turquoise. Elle était habillé d'une robe longue, pour femme enceinte, d'une simplicité extrême à épaisses brettelles verte pâle avec un t-shirt à manche longue parme clair dessous. Cette simplicité était sûrement ce qui la rendait plus jolie que toutes les femmes qui portaient des tenues trop chics, avec ses courts cheveux turquoises eux aussi, et qui ravissait Daiki de jour en jour.

Deux minutes plus tard environ, la fumée arriva enfin et les cris résonnèrent dans la salle quand enfin les chanteurs apparurent. Le concert se déroula sans encombre, le groupe faisant défiler les chansons de type allant du rock indépendant à la musique pop rock, toutes de leur conception et racontant chacune une histoire. Puis, vers la fin du concert, après deux heures et un entracte, les jeunes hommes étaient tout de même transpirants et fatigués mais la flamme de la musique résonnaient encore en eux, comme lors d'un bon match de basket. Akashi attrapa la guitare qu'il avait laissée pour la chanson précédente et dit au micro, sous le silence de la salle :

« Merci d'avoir été parmi nous pour suivre notre dernière histoire de cette tournée. Nous aimerions finir ce concert par une chanson qui, pour certains représente plutôt la fin de la liberté mais qui, pour d'autres, représente plutôt le début d'une nouvelle vie, d'une nouvelle histoire. »

Les cris furent légers, impatients de découvrir cette chanson attendirent que tous se mettent en place. Kise prit également sa guitare, Daiki se rapprocha avec un micro à pied du chef et les deux autres posèrent instruments et mains. Tetsuya, elle, savait pertinemment ce qui allait arriver et jetait des œillades discrètes à Kouki, qui avait été déjà ému par le discours de Seijuro et qui voulait absolument connaître la suite. Le groupe, le sourire aux lèvres, regardèrent tous le rouge qui, même s'il ne le montrait pas, était très stressé, pour attendre un signe. Faisant un acquiescement léger, Akashi et Kise débutèrent les premières notes à la guitare

(Début chanté par** Akashi **soit le garçon avec la chemise à carreaux)

_It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

Déjà les fans crièrent légèrement en comprenant la portée de la chanson. Kouki lui avait les yeux grands ouverts, ne comprenant pas tellement que la chanson lui était destiné.

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

Les autres du groupe, dés ce couplet fini, accompagnèrent le chef qui n'osait pas regarder derrière lui, là où se trouvaient son copain, dans les coulisse.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_  
_No one will know,_  
_Come on girl._  
_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_  
_Shots of patron,_  
_And it's on girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

Pendant le deuxième couplet, tous les membres du groupe, à part Akashi, avaient lancé des regards francs à Kouki sous leurs "yeah" qui avait reçu aussi un regard de Tetsuya comme pour appuyer ce qu'il doutait. Cette chanson lui était destinée. Portant une main à sa bouche, il sentit les larmes lui venir au coin des yeux.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

(**Aomine** (garçon au sweat orange) prit le relais, faisait sourire Tetsuya qui pensait que, vraiment, lui annoncer qu'un petit garçon en parfaite santé (comme il l'espérait secrètement) rejoindrait leur famille dans un mois environ, serait un remerciement et un cadeau parfait pour le féliciter de cette tournée)

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_  
_So whatcha wanna do?_  
_Let's just run girl._  
_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._  
_No, I won't blame you;_  
_It was fun girl._

Le dernier refrain reprit avec tout le groupe alors que les larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur les joues de Kouki et que la foule se demandait vraiment qui était l'heureuse élue.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

A ce dernier refrain, Akashi se tourna légèrement comme s'il voulait remercier ses amis mais en vérité il plongea ses yeux rouges dans ceux embrumés de larmes de Kouki pour lui envoyer un regard des plus amoureux pour certifier qu'il pensait réellement tout ce qu'il avait dit à travers cette chanson.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

La chanson se termina sous les applaudissements effrénés de la foule qui vit le groupe les saluer pour disparaître derrière un rideau noir. Les deux musiciens posèrent les guitares et tous se sourirent et se tournèrent vers Kouki qui, dés le rideau complètement clos, courut vers Seijuro qui s'était rapproché avec les autres des coulisses. Il lui sauta au cou et du entendre le cœur du rouge rater un battement tellement il était heureux qu'il ne parte pas en courant.

« Oh Sei, je dis _yeah_ avec plaisir ! » Dit-il avec un rire heureux, léger, fin et les joues mouillées et rougissantes.

Fou de joie, Seijuro l'embrassa devant les autres et le brun n'eut rien à y redire et ne le voulait pas. Les autres les applaudirent jusqu'à ce qu'Atsuhi fasse remarquer, faisant rire toute cette jolie famille.

« Mais il y aura deux Aka-chin maintenant, bravo pour s'y retrouver, déjà qu'avec les Mine-chin… »

xx

Je suis fière de ma guimauve, OK ?! Désolé si des fautes sont présentes et j'espère que ça vous a plu ~ Pour la description des membres, j'ai du mettre des point entre chaque, car les points-virgules ne sont pas acceptés ici apparemment... Désolé pour cette hideuse présentation


End file.
